1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an in-line process for preparing calcium-supplemented not-from-concentrate juice beverages. The invention relates more particularly to incorporating a calcium source and then incorporating an edible acid source into a flow of juice. Preferably, the calcium source is added by way of an upstream in-line mixer, and the acid source is added by way of an in-line mixer downstream of the in-line mixer.
2. Description of Related Art
Calcium addition to beverages has been recognized for many years as advantageous and desirable. Literature and patents have extolled virtues of calcium within fruit juices for a wide variety of reasons. Typically, these attribute one or more health benefits to supplementing fruit juices with calcium. For example, calcium-supplemented fruit juices can provide a valuable calcium source for individuals who are not able to consume adequate quantities of dairy products. Examples of the patent art relating to calcium within non-dairy beverages include the following.
Melachouris, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,380 is directed to clear beverages and requires heating of the beverage after calcium addition. Organic calcium sources are used, and organic acids can be included to adjust the pH of the beverage, whereby this reference purports, the organic calcium source first is solubilized, followed by the pH adjustment.
Meyer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,793 specifically teaches calcium-supplemented juice preparation by first preparing an acidified juice stream, passing this stream through a turbulence-creating mixing zone, and adding a calcium source to this acidified juice stream. Camden et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,221 prepares calcium-supplemented fruit juice beverages by homogeneously dispersing a calcium hydroxide slurry in a pasteurized or sterilized fruit juice stream. Any further pasteurization or sterilization of the calcium-supplemented fruit juice beverage is avoided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,936 (Reddy, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,986 (Mallangi et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,610 (Sher et al.) each describe fortification which can include acidification of a calcium source. These patents teach incorporating a variety of different organic and/or gum types of components in order to achieve the effects desired by these patents.
Freilich et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,927 teaches preparing calcium enriched food products by a process which forms a mixture of calcium hydroxide and water or juice, and mixing a phosphorus-based acid with the calcium/juice blend in order to sufficiently neutralize the calcium hydroxide. Calcium lactate also is included in mixtures according to this patent. This can be followed by mixing with the calcium phosphate source. This is a multi-step complicated processing approach.
These references, and all references identified herein are incorporated by reference. In this regard, Meyer et al. for example discusses not-from-concentrate (“NFC”) fruit juices, including the restrictions placed upon such juices, especially the fact that such juices, particularly NFC orange juices, cannot contain added water.
Furthermore, Meyer et al. is representative of art which clearly teaches that calcium supplementing of fruit juices, including NFC fruit juices, should first acidify the juice before adding the calcium source. According to art of this type, an acidified juice stream is subjected to a turbulent mixing zone, and a calcium source is added to this acidified juice turbulent mixing zone.
In general, the art does not teach a satisfactory approach for a non-complicated procedure for providing calcium-supplemented NFC juice. Less-than-satisfactory aspects of prior procedures include the need of such systems to require careful timing of additive addition and/or mixing duration, typically requiring addition on a batch basis and/or in stages.
Prior approaches, exemplified by patents and publications of The Procter & Gamble Company, teach the formation of a chemical complex generally identified as calcium citrate malate (“CCM”). Patents such as Meyer et al. and Camden et al., identified above, teach that one must incorporate into the juice a combination of added citric acid and malic acid in order to provide the desired calcium source which exhibits good solubility properties and reduced precipitation tendencies. Approaches such as these also are taught as being required for avoiding deterioration of the sensory qualities of the fruit juice, particularly of a calcium-fortified NFC fruit juice such as an NFC citrus juice.
Avoiding precision and timed addition requirements as noted above would positively enhance processing techniques. In addition, it would be advantageous if an approach were available that avoids the need to add three chemicals in order to prepare calcium-fortified NFC fruit juices, including calcium-fortified NFC orange juices.